Lucky
by Code Name Adania
Summary: "Oh, really? How do you know it's so lucky, Atton?" She leaned over to rest her chin on his hair. "Win you a couple of Twi'lek girls?" - One-shot fic attempt at fangirly-ness.


This was written as a birthday gift to a friend of mine, so you'll have to forgive any bit of out-of-characterness (not to mention fangirly-ness... A girl's gotta drool over something, I guess!) I haven't been able to play the game that much, though I'm desperate for more time to play!

* * *

There was something suspicious going on, and Atton knew it. The problem was, he didn't know the reason. However, everyone else seemed to know, which made him even more annoyed. 

The crew of the Ebon Hawk had been docked at Nar Shaddaa for a few days, looking for a bit of respite after tackling Dantooine. His first sign of the strange goings-on had been this morning, when he first saw Lurai. The exile was almost hysterically happy, for no reason he could distinguish. Jumping to a far-fetched conclusion, he had sought out Mical, but the disciple had seemed as clueless as Atton was. _Which isn't saying much, considering how clueless that pretty boy always is_, he grumbled to himself, kicking his feet up onto the control panel of the cockpit and leaning back in his chair.

Lurai had taken off for the day with G0-T0, who wanted to check up on the sector, and HK-47, who was desperately hoping for some refugee "meatbag" to fall into his path. She had actually skipped off of the Hawk. He had been curiously watching the security cameras since then, and he was confused even farther as most of the crew members snuck off of the ship all day long, one by one, and returned with packages.

He had thought of actually asking someone what the hell was going on, but that meant venturing out into the ship, and possibly seeing people he had every intention of avoiding. His lips curled in distaste; he could just see Kreia's look of smug satisfaction when she found out he was in the dark. No way he'd get an answer from her. And Visas? Forget her too. He never knew where to look the few times he had spoken to her. _Well, it's not like I can make eye contact! Does she even have eyes? _

"Why the puss-face, flyboy? That Gamorrean bile juice that you always drink going down wrong?"

Atton wanted to groan. Badly. Another one of those people he had wanted to avoid... "You want anything Mira, or are you just here to look pretty?" He rolled his head to the side to give her a flat look. "Because it sure as hell ain't working."

She smirked. "Probably better looking than you anyway, but that's not saying much." She shifted her position, leaning against the galaxy map console and dropping the haughty look. "Do you really not know what today is?"

He whipped around and shot her a disgusted look. "No! I don't. Okay? I'd crawl around your mind like Kreia if I could and figure it out, but I can't. So why don't you just come out and say it?"

The amused look returned to her face, irking Atton even farther. She was definitely enjoying this too much. "Well, let's see." She began ticking off reasons on her fingers. "Lurai's in an exceptional mood today. She was giving hugs to everyone before she left--"

He snorted. Where was he when this was happening?

Mira gave out a short laugh. "Sorry you missed out on that. I'm sure HK-47 would have gladly directed her towards you rather than receiving one himself. You've probably noticed people have been randomly disappearing and reappearing all day, hiding packages..." She indicated the small box tucked under her arm, "...like this one, all wrapped and with 'To Lurai' written on them..."

When she saw his still blank look, she threw her arms up in the air, careful to not drop her package. "It's her birthday, gizka-brain! Are you that clueless? Lay off the juma juice once in a while and pay attention!"

His blank look continued, laced with bewilderment. "And how the hell was I supposed to know this!"

Shaking her head, the red-haired bounty hunter turned away. "At least you figured it out before it's too late." Throwing him a smirk over her shoulder, she started leaving the cockpit. "Better make her gift something good, you have a lot of competition."

Atton couldn't help but stare out of the doorway, long after Mira had disappeared. What the hell was he going to do for some woman's birthday? Let alone a Jedi woman. He almost choked on his laughter; when had he gone from hunting down Jedi to buying them birthday presents?

Looking outside the cockpit, the smile slid off of his face. It was already dark, and most likely very late. Nothing was really open in this section of Nar Shaddaa at this point, except bars and cantinas. And as much as he would enjoy it, Atton highly doubted Lurai would like him hiring her a Twi'lek dancer for her birthday.

He sat up and turned when he heard her giggle from across the ship. Great, she was back. Which means he was stuck here, and with no ideas. He threw himself back in his seat and sighed, running a hand through his hair haphazardly. There had to be something...

* * *

Even though she was one of the last Jedi and being relentlessly hunted by the Sith, Lurai could not help but be so cheerful on her birthday. Birthdays always brought back memories of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine, and all of the masters and padawans and everyone else wishing her well. During the war and her exile, she tried to cling to those memories, and now, she had new friends to make new and better memories. Just the thought of everyone waiting for her on the Ebon Hawk made her smile. 

Walking back down to the landing pad after a long day in the refugee sector, she complimented HK-47 on what was, for him, particularly good behavior.

"Unnecessary statement: Master, it is your day of meatbag birth. Observation: It seems to me that it is important to you, and I wanted to assist in improving your flawed memory by repressing my assassin protocols for one day. Consolation: I assure you, Master, that I will restore my highly-trained hard-working interface tomorrow."

No matter how HK-47 despised "meatbags," Lurai never failed to become amused at his sarcasm, so rare in the droids she encountered. "I'm sure it was hard for you today, HK-47. I appreciate your good behavior." Setting foot on the ship, she first noticed that Bao-Dur and his remote were absent from the garage. _Maybe he's actually taking a break for once._ She smiled as she walked towards the main hold.

Her smile widened when the room came into view; everyone was there waiting for her.

* * *

Atton heard her knock on the cockpit doorframe and he inwardly chuckled. _Who knocks when the door's open?_ Regardless, he turned and flashed Lurai one of those infamous scoundrel grins. "Happy birthday, Lurai." 

Lurai walked forward and rested her elbows on the back of the pilot's seat, head on her hands. "Thanks, Atton. I'm so glad you guys are around..." He could feel her shrug through the movement of the chair. "The past couple birthdays haven't been so great, so I couldn't help but be extremely happy about this one."

"Yep, nothing like having a homicidal droid, Republic lapdog, manipulating old witch, half-machine Zabrak, and a handful of other miscreants around to make your birthday special."

Lurai lowered a hand to playfully bonk him on the head. "You know I wouldn't have it any other way."

Atton reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, hesitating before reaching up to hand it to her. She took it and stood up straight. "What's this?" Without waiting for an answer, she opened it and pulled out a slightly worn deck of pazaak cards. Lurai couldn't help but break into another smile.

Atton moved his head to indicate the deck, not looking back. "That's my lucky deck, so you better take good care of it."

"Oh, really? How do you know it's so lucky, Atton?" She leaned over to rest her chin on his hair. "Win you a couple of Twi'lek girls?"

"Not really..." He paused. "That's the deck that landed me on a freighter to Peragus." He leaned forward and turned slightly, flicking his eyes up to meet hers. "Where I met you." _In your underwear_, he added mentally, and the thought brought a slow smirk to his face.

Lurai stood up and held his eyes, a slight blush rising into her cheeks. He didn't know whether it was from what he said or if she heard what he thought, but either way, she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she lowered her eyes to the deck and smiled wider. Bringing her eyes back up to his, she waved the hand with the deck towards him. "How about a game?"

Atton nearly jumped out of his seat and snatched up the cards, already shuffling them between his hands. "Good idea. I'll deal."

As he dealt the cards, Lurai looked over her four cards from her sidedeck and added in an off-handed way, "And hey, how about Nar Shaddaa rules? Since we're docked in Nar Shaddaa and all..."

The smirk returned to Atton's face as he watched her get up and lock the cockpit door. _Yep, definitely my lucky deck._


End file.
